Her: A dead daughter's tale- Moved to Wattpad as Poppy Noelle
by Losing-A-Game-Of-Life
Summary: Harry and Rose are the saviours. Not me. I'm just the last choice. The expendable one. I wasn't loved or liked. I was just there. You can't say sorry because there isn't a single chance in the whole wide world that I'll even consider forgiving you for neglect. You're not my parents or my brother or sister. We're no one to each other. I'm alone and always have been and I don't care.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

I am so scared.

I don't know what to do. Everything is falling apart but it's not like anyone cares. I'm not my perfect older sister or troubled yet loved older brother. I don't know who I am and I don't know who even cares. Everything is wrong. They are wrong. I can't go back to them. I won't. My whole life has been waiting, pinpointing this exact moment, circling like a hawk just before the kill, just before the climax. I am unsure of if the climax is the best part of the story or the end. If it is the climax then everything should just play out and then I can rate it, like I do with all those movies I used to watch with my uncles, out of 10. If not, and I find out that the end if a story is truly the best, then my luck, like the beginning part of my life, is bad and I, not being a time traveller or in possess of a device that manipulates time, am unable to skip forward to the end of my story and see what would happen.

I'm so tired. Of everything but before the climax and to get to the end, there had to be a beginning. Mine started fifteen years ago.

It was a warm day, so I am old, when I decided to announce my arrival. My mother was certainly not expecting me, that's for sure. Anyway, on this warm day, my mother like most mothers do just before they find out about the birth of their children, realised that something was wrong. My father used to joke with me that she noticed that she was gaining weight and she said that she did not want to end up like Mrs Kiddinc from down the lane but honestly who would. I don't blame her. I know that if my horoscope told me that I would end up like her, then I would make my next stop a gym. But all jokes aside, I was found out by my parents on this day. They, being the amazingly neglectful parents they are, never told me what the date was but I imagine that it was sometime in late November or early December. Either way, this was the day that my parents started to abandon me, even before I was born. They, with their insecurities and confusion, almost wished me away from existing but from that, I grew. And later I grew up.


	2. Chapter 2: A Final Beginning

Lily Potter POV

Lily Potter was happy. Well as happy as one could be when they were nine months pregnant and preparing for their twin children's themed birthday parties. Her children, Harry and Rose, were turning two that day, 31st of July 1981.

Lily thought herself and her husband as good parents but there was something she could not deny, her children were hard to handle. Her son, Harry, was a trouble maker, a bit of a prankster, just like his father. He was the spitting image of James, from the cheeky smile to the black messy hair. Harry's eyes, his eyes were green. Just like his mothers. But that did not make up for the fact that his behaviour was all James. You cannot expect anything else though, when you marry one of the Marauders and then let the others be their Godfathers and Uncles, you have to see it coming. Her daughter, Rose, had a different problem. Her being the first daughter to be born into the Potter family for three centuries, was a bit spoilt. And by a bit, a lot. James' family love her too because she has his wild messy black hair and his chocolate brown eyes. There was another reason why her two children were special, though. A prophecy was made, one year and one month ago, one that led their lives to change for the worse. It was,

 _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark them as his equal, but they will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._

To Lily's knowledge, there were three babies born that met those requirement. Her two beautiful babies and her godson, Neville Longbottom, born to her good friends, Alice and Frank. Both of their families were told to go into hiding and that is what they did. She knows that while there is a fairly large red X painted onto the backs of the Longbottom's, there was a bigger on hers, her family. She gave birth to two, and in the prophecy, the saviour is referred as to they.

Anyway, on this beautiful day, she was preparing for the party. Everything was going well, the whole Order of the Phoenix turned up but she suspected that they had no choice to because the party they were throwing was at the Headquarters, 12 Grimmauld Place, Sirius' house. They were not allowed to have the party at their own house, in Godrics Hollow, because it was under the Fidelius Charm.

A few hours later, the party was over and it was seven in the evening. The Potters were all packed up and ready to leave when Lily felt water going down her leg. Her water had broken! She screamed which alerted James and then Sirius and then Remus and then finally Poppy, the Hogwarts resident healer. The healer got Lily settled in a room and hurried everyone else but Molly Weasley out. The two ladies began to work their magic and then, on the stroke of midnight, on the 31st of July, she was born. A beautiful little girl. Poppy went out of the room and called a very worried James in and together with Lily, they named the baby with sapphire eyes, like Lily's mother and James' Father, and ruby hair, the colour of blood, Poppie, Poppie Grace Potter. They named Remus and Sirius her Godfathers and Alice Longbottom her Godmother.

That night, a crystal ball in a secret room in the Department of Mysteries glowed an eerie blue, like the sky on a stormy night, like her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3: Hallows Eve and other truths

I was a baby back then, so I don't remember much about what happened but as I grew up, I was exposed to materials which allowed me to go back to my babe self and recount the events as it happened. Even though it was only a second before I was pulled out, because apparently it was dangerous, and even though I only saw a miniscule second of my past, it was enough to plant a seed in my untrained mind. As I grew up, my mind developed and that seed grew. It was like a key that unlocked every past memory that was hidden behind the sorrow and envy. So now, I solemnly swear that I am sound of mind and that the things I say are the true re-telling of my life and past experiences. I know that I always ramble on about a beginning and climax and I know that you don't care for my opinions, but this is my story and the only way you will ever know the truth is if you live it from my point of view.

So let us begin at the start. The start of the story, a most common and widely known fact, Halloween '81.

Halloween as Mundane or "Muggles" call it is a Wizardian tradition originating millenniums ago. Back then, it was called Hallows Eve and it was a day to honor the dead. On this day, Wizards used to chant a spell which brought back loved ones lost to war or other injustice reasons and these spirits would be able to see their loved ones as the once were, not like these mundanes have pictured. They come back in a ghost-like figure, angelic and transparent, but as the loved one remember them. Unfortunately, for Wizards now, the art of Hallow's Eve has been forgotten and the gift of the 'Eye', a magical property you need to possess has been lost to time and no one since Merlin has been able to possess it, at least no one alive. They say that if you have the gift, you are turned mad and delusional because the voices of the ghosts and spirits haunt you and tempt you to sell your soul. I don't know if that is true, but if it is, then that would explain why no one has been recorded having it since Merlin's time, because they were tricked and were pulled into the darkness by the spirits.

Anyway, on this Hallow's Eve, Voldemort, The Dark Lord, in all his noseless glory decided to gift us with his presence. Why? I can't tell you but I can imagine it has something to do with the fact that children on this day dress up in ridiculous outfits and Voldemort thought he would fit in because he, as a fully grown mature adult, willingly decides to dress up as the cheaper version of the grim reaper. Also, I should mention, to the untrained naked eye of an unsuspecting mundane, Moldywarts also looks like he had a bad nose job (which is a surgery you undertake to fix any problems with your nose, basically you alter your nose).

I was in my crib at the time, while my wonderful neglectful parents were spending their valuable by not feeding me and playing with the saviours to be, my taunting siblings, Rose and Harry. Yay for them! Can you tell that I am being sarcastic? No, well guess what Dumbledore! I am. So anyway, as I was starving in the twins room that I once was told that I should be grateful I shared, in the plainest crib, Voldemort made his way to my door. My parents, again showing their brilliance did not do anything but lock the damn door. Come on, a child could mutter _alohamora_ and bam, the door flies open. So basically, the door does just that, flies open and my sperm donor, James Potter, shouts, "Take the twins Lily! I'll hold him off!" Then my egg and uterus donor, Lily Potter, nee Evans says, "But James-" Then she gets cut off by James who had the common sense to say,"Now Lily! I love you." So then she races up to the room and see's me. A look of recognition and guilt passes her beautiful features as she bends down to kiss my forehead. It was the last time she showed affection to me and I guess that is why I did it. Anyway, as she was doing this, James was downstairs losing to Voldemort and then being put under a nightmare curse. Afterwards, Tom Marvolo Riddle, made his easy up the stairs. He cursed Lily with the same curse _Se eramthgin._ He casts the killing curse _Arvada Kedava_ and it rebounds. The backlash of the curse caused the room to explode which gives Rose and Harry a tick scar on their left and right hands respectively and me to be left with a brand of a star on the back of my was caused by the mobile that was above us being heated and burned by the explosion and the heat scarring or in my case, branding, us with something that will soon be misinterpreted as everything wrong in this story. A few hour later, we were all asleep when the order arrived and helped James and Lilly to get out of the curse. We were told that I was in the middle of Rose and Harry and both of them had their arms around me as if to protect me. I don't know if they really did want to protect me or even if it did anything useful to me but I wish they hadn't. That simple gesture ruined my life. When James and Lily saw us, they assumed that Harry and Rose protected me because of their love for me and it is that love that banished and ultimately destroyed Voldemort. But soon, later on in my re-telling, I will prove that this is a load of bull.

I don't remember much more after that of that night, but is suppose I was tired and this, I expect is a good enough reason for you. But what I do remember is something very personal and character shaping for me that I would rather not say but since I swore to tell the whole truth, I will. I remember them picking up Rose and Harry. Not me though. Never me. I would watch them as they burped and kissed the two year olds. I watched the order kiss and bless and praise the twins but pay no attention to me. I don't know how many times since that day I've cried for them. But right now, looking back on it all, I've realised that I don't care.


	4. Chapter 4: Avalon

I would tell you my whole childhood. Every part of it. From the neglect I suffered from that fateful day on Hallows Eve to my third birthday but I am choosing not to. All I am going to say is that I cried. A lot in fact. I wasn't a cry baby. It's not in my nature to be, but I suppose humanity and hurt have a way of unlocking the chains that bind us to our nature.  
It was on my third birthday that I realised that the house elves were smart. Don't get me wrong, I didn't think they were unintelligent but up untill that point, I believed them to be without education. And most of them were. But Avalon wasn't. She was named by my grandfather, Charles, James' father. Avalon, on my third birthday found a book the Rose had thrown out and gave it to me. I was a bloody three year old. I didn't know how to read, so she taught me. I once asked her where she learnt to read and write but she didn't tell me straight away. I had to pester her with my babyish babble and she finally gave in.

 _Potter Manor July 31 1984_  
 _"Where we going?" a beautiful girl with hair the colour of blood autumn leaves and eyes, a dark sea blue._  
 _"We going to see my master, little missy. Come along now, you're already smaller than you should be, you can break on a twig." said a creature, leading the girl away from a winding staircase that had led to the basement._  
 _The creature that spoke was unusual indeed. Its skin was a ashy brown, almost a mix between green and yellow that was hard to distinguish the colour. It had ears that were long and drooping and a nose that looked to big. Its eyes were under the illusion the they had no sockets, but once you looked closely, you could make out that it was just the skinny face and sunken features that make it seem that way. It was small, tiny even. Couldn't have been more than 3'6. On her body, she wore a white make shift dress with a petite apron on top of it hiding its features. This creature, who goes by the name of Avalon, was a house elf._  
 _Avalon, at that current time, was dragging a small child who could have only been 3'1 comically around. It looked as if she was holding her but not quite picking her up. This odd pair were making their way across a dark corridor, part of the basement which belonged to the ancient house of Potter. They were going in a speed which one might classify as slow but compared to the relevant size of the house elf and toddler, was fast._  
 _"Where we going?" once again the angelic toddler, Poppie, asked. Her voice was childish and innocent, slurring the r's and o's. It resembled laughter and the curiosity she held seeped out of the question but it was in vain as the house elf replied the same,_  
 _"To master."_  
 _"But wheeerrreee?" Poppie cried, elongating the vowels of the word 'where'._  
 _"We're nearly 'ere now."_  
 _"Why we no abbwerate?"_  
 _"Master doesn't like apperating so I don't do it. Hush little missy, we are here."_  
 _The duo came to a halt, stopping in front of a majestic door. The height was the of a giant or troll and was wide enough for nearly and army to fit through all at once. The intricate patterns in the door wove into each other forming words and phrases unbeknownst to the little gurl who was staring intently at them, transfixed and pondering the meaning with burning curiosity. The creature next to the girl, seeing her anxiousness to understand the writing, smiled and whispered in a low hushed voice,_  
 _"'Salutem domus capta est in manibus', it means 'Greetings to the house of captured ghosts'"_  
 _"Oh. Okay. What does that mean?"_  
 _"Come on child!" the house elf laughed, throwing open the door._


	5. Moved to as Poppy Noelle

I am sorry but me and aren't as friendly as we used to be. I have decided to move this story to and I have changed the name to Poppy Noelle. It is under the same name- losingagameoflife and I would really appreciate it if you could give it a look and the same love and support that I got here. Please do not expect me to update any time soon. I will edit and re-upload these chapter but after that, the story will be on a hiatus as I have another active story to write and finish. Please check that out- it's called Doubt thou the Stars are Fire.


End file.
